Christmas With my Boss
by Common Phenomenon
Summary: Roxas is forced to work a shift on Christmas Day with his manager. Little did he know that it would change his life forever. T for language and mentions of sex. One-shot, AkuRoku.


So, here I am Christmas Day, sitting at work, completely bored out of my mind. My family went away for holidays, without me, might I add. I was forced into working a shift at the only fast food joint dumb enough to be open today, I was guilted into it by my manager since one of my coworkers was fired two days ago for spitting in someone's burger. I regretted working today, there hasn't been a customer in over an hour. My parents didn't want to waste all the money they spent on the plane tickets so they went anyways. It was just me and my manager here today, there was a half hour until we were allowed to close the place down.

My manager was in his office, doing whatever managers do in there. I finally got a customer at the window, but the damn grill wouldn't cook. I threw some water onto the thing, to see if it was actually hot, and it didn't even steam. I checked everthing, it was turned on, at the right temperature, and the light was on, so it had to be plugged in. I told the customers we were having an issue with the grill and I asked him if I could offer him something else instead, totally on the house. He swore at me and drove away.

I went and opened the door, which is normally supposed to be kept open. I could see his figure in the chair in front of the security monitors. His eyes were closed, and his arm was suspiciously moving up and down. Axel, my incredibly hot manager, was masterbating at work. I couldn't believe my eyes. I watched for a while, completely stunned. It got even worse when he moaned my name. I didn't know how to react, so I walked away, stupidly leaving the door open.

Finally, it was closing time. The sign was switched on the door, it was locked, and I started my closing routine. Axel finally came out of the office, he looked like he was trying, but failing, to look angry, and I did my best to hide the blush on my face. He came up to me, with a hand on his hip, and asked me, "Roxas, why was the door to the office left open?" My face had to be beat red at this point. I peeked at him over my shoulder and said, "I went in to tell you that the grill broke, but you looked kind of busy."

It was his turn to blush. I didn't think that was the answer he was looking for. He was still witty enough to ask, "Did you like what you see?"

"I didn't see anything, but it wasn't hard to guess what you were doing with the way your arm was moving and the way you moaned my name." I continued to work while he gaped at me, and I did my best to ignore the conversation we just had.

"I want to see you in my office once you're done closing." With that, he stalked off to let me finish my shift. It didn't take me long to get everything done, since I spent all my little breaks between customers trying to keep myself from dying of boredom. I decided to wait to punch out incase this took longer than expected. My family wasn't home to care if I came back late, but I still had school to pay for, so I wanted every extra minute of overtime I could get my hands on.

The office door was closed again, this time I knew better than to just walk in. I knocked, and waited for a response before I opened the door. When Axel grunted at me to come in, I suddenly felt panicky. He did sound pissed this time. Was he going to fire me? I took a deep breath and decided that he had no reason to fire me, if only to make myself feel better. I grabbed what was left of my courage, strolled in there and was ready to cross my arms and be angry as well, but it turns out that he wasn't angry. He was so hard, I could see every little thing through his pants. If I paid anymore attention, I probably could have counted the number of pubes on his dick.

"Roxas, you see what you do to me? I've been pleged like this since you first started working here. There is something about you that makes me so horny, I just can't control myself. I've become obsessed with you. You're the only thing I can t think about. You're beautiful, smart funny, I love the way you pout when something doesn't go your way, or when something is bothering you. I love the way youre smile lights up the room, how you never lose your cool no matter what goes wrong. You've worked here for five years, and not once I've seen you angry. I can't control myself around youany more. I just can't stop. I know this isn't healthy, but I don't know how to make it stop, or what I'll do if you reject me tonight. Roxas, will you do me the honor of spending Christmas with you?"

Now, I was dumbstruck. My boss just confessed his undying love for me. I didn't know what to say. It made me shy, and embarrassed. I didn't know what to say. So I just said sure. What could go wrong? My totally hot manager just told me that he loves me, and he wants to spend Christmas with me. What the hell did I have to lose?

That night, I had the best sex of my life. I got myself a fantastic boyfriend who thinks the world of me and loves me unconditionally, and as time passed, I came to love him just as much. Three years later, to the day, we're standing here at the alter, saying our vows. We can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together.

**It's been awhile, **

**Hasn't it FF?**

**I decided to write a Christmas fic,**

**As a gift to all my readers.**

**I wanted to write a fic with a different style,**

**I tried to make it sound as if I was telling a story of my daily life to one of my friends.**

**I was not thinking about whether or not it's grammatically correct, **

**I was thinking about the way people talk when they are retelling an event of their life.**

**I've noticed the way people talk changes a bit when they do this,**

**And I wanted to try to capture this.**

**Anyways, **

**Tell me what you think.**

**CP :)**


End file.
